


Need help finding a story

by short_stuff1491



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:00:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 84
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26871061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/short_stuff1491/pseuds/short_stuff1491
Summary: Looking for stories of (former??) Wattpad author matsvhummels.
Kudos: 2





	Need help finding a story

I’ve reached the end of my (admittedly short) patience-rope so I am attempting to reach out to the football FanFiction community. 

I know some people on archiveofourown read/post/publish stories on Wattpad as well. I have been looking for stories by the wattpad user matsvhummels for a couple of months. I think she might have deleted her account. Does anyone know how to access her first FCB group chat story? Or her general football group chat story? I would be very very grateful!


End file.
